Emerald Spears
The Emerald Spears are an evil terrorist organization from Archie's Mega Man ''comic series. The Emerald Spears organization was originally an anti-technology group founded by Harvey Greenleaf designed to convince people to stop using advanced robots. However, the organization soon became a group of extremists who, while still retaining their objective to per sway people to stop the use of robots, would use any means necessary to destroy all Robotic beings. After the organization is taken over by Greenleaf's traitorous second in command Xander Payne, it's methods become even more extreme to the point where they willingly endanger the lives of humans to meet their objectives. Thanks to the actions of Xander Payne, the Emerald Spears have evolved into a cult in the comic's ''Mega Man X ''stories, which take place in the far future. The Emerald Spears are featured in the Spiritus Ex Machina arc (issues 13-16) and later reappear in issues 21 and 37. Spiritus Ex Machina Arc In the ''Spiritus Ex Machina Arc ''(issues 13-16), the Emerald Spears secretly invade and take over an Advanced Robotic Trade Show Convention (A.R.T.S) attended by Dr. Light, Rock (Mega Man), Roll, Rush, Elec Man, Dr. Cossack and his daughter Kalinka, Pharaoh Man, Dr. Lalinde and Quake Woman. ''Issue 13 In the first phase of their plan, the Emerald Spears, lead by Harvey Greenleaf and Xander Payne, secretly kidnap and replace the A.R.T.S Convention's security guards and plant bombs all over the facility. Then, the Emerald Spears take over the Convention and many of it's members, disguised as the security guards, begin to violently force all of the human visitors out of the building to "get them to safety" and force them to leave all of their robots behind. The disguised Emerald Spears, under the protection of the first law of Robotics (A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm), make Mega Man and the other Robot Masters helpless to stop their violent behavior towards both Robots and Humans. On a large computer screen, Greenleaf states that the Doctors are going to help him bring an end to the future of Advanced Robotics. Issue 14 Following their take over, an Emerald Spears member tries to force Dr. Light out of the building, only for Harvey Greenleaf to state that he has business with the "Lab-Coats" and that, as long as they don't harm anybody, the Robots can't stop them. Greenleaf then begins a debate in an attempt to convince Light, Cossack and Lalinde to stop creating robots while Mega Man, Rush and Quake Woman attempt to stop the other Emerald Spears. Meanwhile, three other Emerald Spears members attempt to prevent a robot companion named Buddy from leaving the building, but when he is comforted and given a new protocol make him stay in the building by Elec Man, they electrocute Buddy to warn any other Robots who might step out of line, both horrifying and infuriating Elec Man. During the debate, Xander begins to lose patience with Harvey due to his futile attempts to convince the Doctors and lack of willingness to destroy both the Doctors and the Robots, stating that their Robots were the ones responsible for the eye patch on his right eye. When Harvey asks for another hour, Xander conspires with his brother Theo and his girlfriend Simone to begin his plan to take control of the Emerald Spears and destroy the Doctors. While Mega Man and his friends are disabling the bombs, Harvey Greenleaf begins to horribly lose the anti-robot debate and the treacherous Xander swiftly knocks him out with a kick to the head and takes over the Emerald Spears. Issue 15 '' At the beginning of the comic, while in his human appearance, Mega Man fools two Emerald Spears members into helping him and traps them in the men's bathroom while the Robot Masters destroy the bombs. Afterwards, Xander prepares to set off the explosives and kill the Doctors and the Robots. When asked by Dr. Light to talk things over, Xander states that he's not interested in talking to them, due to their Robots (Cut Man, Guts Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man and Bomb Man) being responsible for "maiming" him after they went amok. When Dr. Lalinde states that they attacked people only because of Dr. Wily's reprogramming, Xander states that the Robots still share the same inherent problem no matter their master. At the same time, Roll and Kalinka run away from an Emerald Spear agent, believing that he wants to separate them, only to realize that he believes them both to be human sisters and wants to escort them outside. After Xander finishes arguing with the Doctors, he prepares to detonate the bombs, only to realize that Mega Man and the Robot Masters had already disabled most of the bombs and orders his agents to shoot them. However, since the Emerald Spears end up endangering multiple human bystanders, Mega Man, Rush and the other Robot Masters are freed from their programming easily take out the Emerald Spears to protect the innocents. When Payne claims that the Robots are endangering innocent lives, Dr. Light states that they are protecting innocent lives and preventing his agents from hurting them, reminding Payne that his group is the one who has truly brought terror and harm to people. However, when Payne sees multiple Emerald Spears agents being captured and people thanking the robots, he detonates the last of the bombs and destroys a large portion of the building. ''Issue 16 After the explosion, multiple bystanders and Emerald Spears agents are harmed, which leads Theo and Simone to question Xander, who states that he only did what was necessary and that even more people will be hurt if they don't bring an end to the "Robot Revolution". Xander then heads outside of the security room and begins to fire at Mega Man, only for him to stop when he sees Elec Man, whom he begins firing at instead, as it is revealed that he had attacked Xander when he was reprogrammed by Wily, which lead to him getting a cybernetic eye (which he despises) and developing a hatred for all robots. However, Rush destroys his gun and he and Elec Man prevent him from escaping. Unfortunately, Xander pulls out another gun and shoots Rush, temporarily incapacitating him while he escapes with Simone and Theo. Later Appearances Issue 21 Coming Soon! Issue 37 Coming Soon! Trivia * The Emerald Spears' name is a homage to Ruby Spears, the company that produced the 1990s Megaman cartoon series. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Evil from the Past Category:Extremists Category:Megaman Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crackers Category:Paranoid Category:Parody/Homage Category:Xenophobes Category:Cults Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Destroyers